Of Apples and Oranges
by ntepAC
Summary: Finding an Apple isn't the best thing... especially if it's not edible... The tale of two friends encountering the Master Assassin before his glory and how they return to their time. T, Ezio/Leo fluff in later chapters.
1. Arrival

_A/N:Summary explains most... Alright... so just a random idea that came to mind. WARNING! There are two OC's in the story, and if you don't like reading stories w/ OC's, then I recommend you don't read this one... For everyone else: I do not own AC, as much as I wish I did... but I do own Rubi Uchiha (Don't ask... many years ago I created her... I'm stickin' w/ her.) And my friend owns Kanna Shizuka. _

_Oh, and I am really sorry if I have a few mistakes, I've caught myself a few times switching from third to first... ^^'... I try to read it over and over to make sure I don't have that problem, but if I missed one (or two, or [insert number]), I apologize. I normally don't do that, but this story's got it's quirks... LOL Enjoy! :D_

**Of Apples and Oranges**

**Arrival**

Her eyes searched the new area, crossing from right to left, then left to right.

"Well?"

"And how in the HELL DID WE GET HERE?"

Rubi looked about. "I don't know."

Kanna growled, her muttering inaudible.

"Oh, come on. It's great!"

"No it's not. If you could take us anywhere, why Venice? Why not Paris? I mean, I know FRENCH! Not ITALIAN!"

"I dunno…" Rubi sighed. "Perhaps we could go?"

"YES!" Kanna spazzed.

Rubi held up the strange device she had found that transported the duo to Venice, Italy. Someone ran by and snatched it out of her hands. "What the? Hey! Get back here!"

Kanna glared at Rubi. "You're kidding, right?"

"What?"

"What year are we in? It looks like…" Kanna looked around. "Really old."

"I gotta get it back…" Rubi growled to herself, running after the thief.

"Roobs, stop. You're not getting it back."

"B-but! I have to!"

"We'll get it back, just not now. Now, work your Italian to find out what year it is."

"In the year of our lord, 1487…"

Rubi's ears perked as she heard a nearby herald. "Oh fuck…"

"Yep… I heard it too…" Kanna growled.

Realization came to Rubi as she looked around. "Fuck! C'mon! Let's go!"

"Go? Where?"

"_Avanti_!" Rubi growled as she yanked Kanna in the direction she was going.

"I don't know what you just said!"

After running through alleys and streets, Rubi and Kanna stopped at a portal. "_Sangue di Giuda_!"

"Eh?"

"_Cazzo_! I'm so nervous!" Rubi looked at her hands, shaking.

"What? What?" Kanna growled, confused.

"You'll like this…" Rubi knocked on the door.

"Wait! You don't even…"

"Eh,_ Maestro_ Da Vinci?"

A man, about thirty-four, came to the door. "_Si_? How may I be of service?"

"HOLY SHIT IT'S LEONARDO DA VINCI!" Kanna yelped.

Leonardo blinked, scared. "_Va bene_… who are you?"

"Ahem, I am Rubi Uchiha, and this is _mio amico_, Kanna Shizuka."

Kanna continued to smile wide.

Leonardo nodded. "And what business do I have with you?"

"Um… Well… Y-you see…" Rubi looked around. "We found this weird object and it transported us here. We're from the future…" She said, risking the look she was sure to receive.

"And they say I'm crazy…" Leonardo muttered. He looked past the duo. "If you'll excuse me, I have work to do." He shut the door.

"I JUST MET LEONARDO DA VINCI!"

Rubi sighed. "Alright, so…"

"SQUEEEEE!"

"_Calma_, _calma_!" Rubi shook Kanna's shoulders.

A man walked by the duo, a white hood over his head.

Rubi looked at the man as he turned to hide his face. Her eyes widened. "_Merda_! Holy shit!"

"What?" Kanna asked, calmed.

"He did exist…" She muttered to herself.

"Who? Oh… are you talking about-"

Rubi slapped her hand over Kanna's mouth. "Shh… don't say his name…"

Kanna growled, asking a question.

"Because… if you do, then he'll kill us."

"Oh…" Kanna made out bleakly.

"So, that means… oh shit…" She began towards the hooded man.

"Hey! Rubi!" Kanna yelled after her. "You said…"

Rubi stepped out in front of the hooded man. "Messer, I need your help."

The man roiled his brows and began walking away again.

"Per favore! I need your help! It's very important."

"What could be so important to bother me?"

"The Apple."

The man's eyes widened. "How do you know of the Apple?"

"Alright, you need to listen to me, and please understand me… My friend and I found an Apple of Eden during our time. Me, being ignorant, touched the damned thing, and it transported us to where we are now. When we arrived, I attempted to transport us back, but someone ran by and stole the Apple from me… I need your help to get it back before it falls in Templar hands!"

"You know of the Templars?"

"Si, I do."

The man smirked, laughing. "Alright, strangely dressed girl… Go on now…"

"But Ezio! Ezio Auditore da Firenze!"

The man's breath hitched. "How do…"

"No time for that!" Rubi growled. "Will you help me?"

Ezio nodded. "Va bene. I'll help. What did he look like?"

"He had on dark clothing, and a white rag on his… right arm. It looked like he was injured. He wasn't well dressed, but he could've been hired by the Borgia."

"You even know of Borgia?" Ezio gasped.

"Si."

"Sangue di Giuda!" Ezio raised his hands in the air.

Kanna came over to where Ezio and Rubi were. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Christ on a bicycle." Rubi said matter-of-factly.

"Ah…"

"And who are you two?"

"I'm Rubi Uchiha. And this is mio amico, Kanna Shizuka."

"Where are you from?"

"America." Kanna said.

"America? I've no idea where that is."

"It hasn't been rediscovered yet, Ezio." Rubi said quickly.

"Alright, you know way too much! You must be a Templar!" Ezio's hidden blade sprang out quickly, and within a second it was at her throat.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Kanna yelped, trying to calm the situation. "Don't kill her!"

"Ezio, if I was a Templar, I'd let the thief give it to the Templars… but I want to help _you_ get it… Assassin."

Ezio released her, withdrawing the blade. "Are you an Assassin?"

"No… I'm not."

"Then how do you know of this?"

"I'll explain later."

"Alright… First, you need to get off the streets. Come. I'll introduce you to someone who you can take refuge with."

Rubi muttered to herself as she followed Ezio. "I think we already met him…"


	2. Again?

**Again?**

The dirty-blonde blinked his eyes, glaring. "Again with you two?"

"Leonardo, they're okay."

"Are they friends of yours?" The artist asked skeptically.

"Si, they are." Ezio nodded. "They've information that is good for our Cause…"

"Hmm… And how do I play in this, anyway? And is that one going to scream again like she did earlier?"

Kanna was nearly jumping out of her skin when Rubi covered her mouth. "No, she won't. Right Kanna?"

Kanna nodded quickly.

"Well… obviously they need a place to stay…"

Leonardo groaned. "Really? My workshop?"

"It'll be only long enough for me to retrieve what was stolen from them and return them to their time… I promise…"

"Va bene Ezio… They can stay."

"Grazie, mio amico!" Ezio smiled.

Leonardo sighed, annoyed. "Si, si, what ever." He turned to the duo. "Alright, listen to me you two, keep out of my way… or I'll kick you to the streets. Capito?"

Kanna roiled her brows.

"Si, we understand." Rubi clarified for Kanna.

"Bene. Now, I need to work!" Leonardo stormed off.

Ezio roiled his brows. "He's not normally like that…"

Kanna looked about the artist's workshop smiling wide.

"Eh, I'll go talk to him." Ezio began after Leonardo, leaving Rubi and Kanna alone in the workshop.

"Oooh…" Kanna looked at some works-in-process.

Rubi found a pile of papers and began looking through the papers, which turned out to be sketches of sorts. "Hey, Kanna, look at these.

Kanna walked over to where Rubi was and peered over her shoulder. Her eyes widened, and she smiled even wider. "Sweet!"

Rubi put the papers down when she heard someone walking back to the room.

"Alright, so, Rubi was it?"

"Si."

Ezio sat down on one of the stools in the room. "Some sort of exotic name?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Rubi nodded, sitting down on the sofa, making Kanna join her.

"Alright, well… I want, no… I need to know how you know of all this, but you're not an Assassin. Or a Templar." Ezio looked expectantly at Rubi.

"Va bene…" Rubi sighed. "I'm afraid you won't believe me though."

"I believed you about the Apple."

"Yeah, after nearly killing me. Stay your blade and I'll tell what I have to tell."

Ezio looked at his hidden blade. "Okay." He looked at Rubi.

_Well… In my time, we have electricity and devices called Televisions, which are basically boxes that project a moving picture. Imagine one of Leonardo's paintings, and now imagine it moving _on_ the canvas, but not in real life. That's basically the concept behind it. And we have these electronic devices that can connect to the picture box to alter the picture. _

Kanna sniggered at Rubi's explanation.

The brunette previously speaking glared at the black-haired girl.

"What? You're stupefying everything."

"Well I sort of _HAVE TO_, considering that we're in the _THIRTEENTH CENTURY_! They don't have that shit yet…" Rubi growled, annoyed.

Kanna sniggered some more.

Rubi glared again, then looked at Ezio again.

_Anyhow, these devices are called gaming consoles and we can control the people on the games. Now, they constantly said that it was fiction, the creators of the game, and they, the creators, made this game called Assassin's Creed, and it depicts your life…_

Ezio had a blank stare on his face. "So a… game? My life was a… game?"

"As the creators perceived it to be. You disappeared off the record at age 17, so they didn't have much to go on…"

Ezio blinked his eyes. "I'm confused…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you a better explanation… but in the game, they depict the Apple of Eden, Rodrigo Borgia, who actually exists in the text books, and…"

"I've heard of books." Ezio said.

"Si, I know…" Rubi chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Rubi shook her head. "So, yeah… Oh yeah! I remember I brought a book with me from the future. It's based on the game I was telling you about." Rubi began digging through a satchel she had forgotten she had. She pulled out a book and handed it to Ezio.

"Woah!" Ezio gasped, looking at the color cover. "That's supposed to be me?"

"Si."

Ezio chuckled. "I don't look like that… and I sure as hell don't walk around like that…" He flipped the book around and looked at the back cover. "Niccolo… I haven't met him yet…" He continued reading the back. "Strange…" He looked at the front again, roiling his brows. "Where is this second hidden blade coming from? I see the bracer on my left arm, but where's the bracer for my right arm?"

Rubi shrugged. "I've been asking that for about a month now in my time."

"That makes no sense…" Ezio shrugged, handing the book back. "I don't like it."

Rubi shrugged again. "Eh…" She put it away.

"Ezio!" Leonardo walked into the room quickly.

"Si?" Ezio stood up.

"I finished it. Here's the page."

"Grazie, mio amico." Ezio smiled, taking the page. "I greatly appreciate it."

"It's nothing."

"Oh yes, was he in it?" Ezio asked, pointing to Leonardo but looking at Rubi.

"Si. He was."

"Hmm…"

"Was I in what?" Leonardo looked at the brunette girl.

"I'll explain later Leo, it's… rather complicated."

Kanna sniggered again.

Leo nodded. "Va bene. Well, it's getting late, Ezio."

Ezio nodded. "Si, it is…"

"You're free to stay here tonight, Ezio, if you wish."

"No, grazie, but I need some time alone right now. I'll see you later, amico."

Leonardo nodded as the assassin shut the door behind him on his way out. "Alright, what to do with you two… I must apologize for my mood earlier… I, I was frustrated and…"

"It's okay. We appreciate you're giving us a place to stay for the time being."

Leonardo nodded, appearing to be in a slightly better mood. "Alright… where are you going to sleep…" He looked around. "Well, I have a spare cot for when Ezio needs to stay. Seeing he won't be, you can sleep in it… Do you two mind sleeping in the same bed?"

Kanna and Rubi looked at each other, shaking their heads. "Nah. It's cool."

Leonardo roiled his brows.

"We don't mind." Kanna said.

"Alright. Well, it's this way." Leonardo led the way to the spare cot. "Make yourselves at home." Leonardo walked away.

"I hope I can get the Apple back…" Rubi muttered to herself as she looked about the room.

"Ah, don't worry about it…" Kanna said.

"You don't understand, Kanna… if the Templar get a hold of the Apple… then they'll unlease horror upon the innocent… it'll be bad."

"What'ver happens will lead to how it is in the twenty-first century…"

"No it won't. If it did, then I would be in history books as a brief encounter with…"

"What if you blended in, like you are now?"

Rubi considered. "Well…"

"Just go to sleep." Kanna lay down and passed out within minutes.

Rubi sighed and lay down too, sleep overcoming her in minutes.


End file.
